The present invention relates to comfort garments, and more particularly pertains to a sack-type garment that receives and encloses an individual's legs and rests upon the waist of the individual when seated in a recliner chair or wheelchair.
Garments for enclosing or wrapping around an individual are well known in the art. The garments are generally of a flexible, washable fabric or linen material that fits comfortably around an individual seated in a wheelchair, a recliner, a chaise lounge, bed, or sofa. The garment may include a fleece or down material as an insulative liner, and it may even have a fire retardant outer layer or covering. In addition, the garment may include outer and inner pockets for holding material ranging from household items to medical paraphernalia.
There is disclosed in the prior art a number of garment-type items for use by an individual. Among the garment-type items is the Comfort blanket garment wrap, U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,065, which discloses a blanket/comforter for wrapping about one's legs. The Comfort invention is shaped into a tube by making several folds to bring edges of the comforter in mating relationship by use of Velcro strips. A pocket is sewn on the inside surface of the comforter for receiving and holding a heating pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,141 (Doster) discloses a quilt for use with wheelchairs having a pouch for the feet that extends to the back of the knee area and includes a drawstring for tightening the pouch about the knees. A pocket, either external or internal, is sewn to a lap panel which extends over the lap of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,239 (Barndollar) discloses a unitary body garment enwrapped about the patient's body to keep the patient warm and comfortable. A slide fastener closure means is provided on the front of the garment to allow the garment to form an envelope for the patient's body.
Despite the efficacy of the above inventions there remains a need for a comfort garment that provides more comfort and warmth than a standard lap robe, provides structure for holding or containing medical paraphernalia, such as catheter equipment, out of view when the individual is seated in a wheelchair, and also provides easy access to the medical paraphernalia for removal or replacement.